narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by Village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader, Presumed Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Former member) *Sai (Sasuke's Replacement) *Sora (Temporary/Sai's Replacement/Anime only) *Yamato (real name: Tenzo) (Temporary Leader) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader, Inactive - Pregnant) *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Kakashi Hatake(Temporary Leader, Presumed Deceased) Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, Deceased) *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader, Presumed Deceased) Team Guy *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga (Separated upon becoming Jonin) *Tenten Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, Deceased) *Obito Uchiha (Deceased) *Rin (Presumed Deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (Presumed Deceased) Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi Academy Students * Ami * Matsuri Genin * Idate Morino (Defected) * Gennai * Komugi * Inaho * Yakumo Kurama * Minoji * Tanzou * Shibire * Yagura * Nawaki (Deceased) Chunin * Hana Inuzuka * Kotetsu Hagane * Iruka Umino * Iwashi Tatami * Izumo Kamizuki * Mizuki (Incarcerated/Incapacitated) Tokubetsu Jonin * Anko Mitarashi * Ibiki Morino * Hayate Gekko (Deceased) * Genma Shiranui * Raido Namiashi ANBU * Koga * Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) * Unnamed ANBU Captain (Deceased) * Yugao Uzuki Jonin * Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) * Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) * Shibi Aburame * Shizune (Deceased) * Tsume Inuzuka * Kabuto's Trainer * Dan (Deceased) Hokage * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (Deceased) * Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (Deceased) * Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Elders *Danzo *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (presumed deaceased, remains absorbed into Kabuto) Missing-nin *Aoi Rokusho (Presumed Deceased)* *Kabuto Yakushi (Active) *Yoroi Akado (Presumed Deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (Presumed Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased, Konoha Secret Agent) *Madara Uchiha (Active) *Orochimaru (Permanently Incapacitated) *Idate Morino (Active)* *Sasuke Uchiha (Active) *Mizuki (Incapacitated) Other Shinobi *Tonbo Tobitake (Card Game) *Shimon Hijiri *Mozuku (Card Game) *Suzume *Iyashi (Card Game) *Kaede Ureshino *Aoba Yamashiro *Tobio *Ami *Kasumi *Fuki *Koji *Ame* *Chen* *Choko* *Daichi *Dango* *Futaba *Hibari *Kota* *Nobori *Samo *Yun* *Iwana Akame *Yajirobe *Bekko *Koga *Daikoku Funedo *Yutaka Fumi (Unknown) *Gennai *Komugi *Inaho *Hayase *Manabu Akamon *Housei *Hosho *Hyo *Jimei *Kanpo *Kaori *Kito *Kusushi *Kusaha Midori (Unknown) *Shinobo Mifu *Migaki *Hamaki Mimura *Mogusa *Kunugi Mokume *Oukei *Tsuzumi Sarugaku *Toka Senju (Deceased) *Sukima *Komude Toriichi (Deceased) *Tsubaki* *Ugai *Unkai *Yurika Sunagakure Team Baki *Baki (Team Leader, Seperated upon Gaara becoming Kage) *Gaara (Resurrected, Seperated upon becoming Kage) *Kankuro (Seperated upon becoming Jonin) *Temari (Seperated upon becoming Jonin) Missing-nin *Yura (Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) Others *Matsuri *Hiruko (Deceased) *Yashamaru (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage's Bodyguards (Deceased) *Otokaze *Satetsu *Sajin (Presumed Deceased) *Karura(Deceased) *Kashike *Komaza *Sari *Abiru *Nejiri *Tsuchino *Tomari Elders *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo Kazekage *First Kazekage (Deceased) *Second Kazekage (Deceased) *Third Kazekage (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage (Deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara(resurrected) Otogakure Konoha Disguise Team *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased, Leader) *Kabuto's Trainer (Possibly) *Kabuto Yakushi *Yoroi Akado (Presumed Deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (Presumed Deceased) The Sound Five *Kimimaro (Deceased, Former Leader) *Jirobo (Deceased) *Kidomaru (Deceased) *Sakon & Ukon (Deceased, Main Leader) *Tayuya (Deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (Deceased, Leader) *Kin Tsuchi (Deceased) *Zaku Abumi (Deceased) Team Guren *Guren (Leader)* *Rinji* *Gozu (Deceased)* *Kigiri (Presumed Deceased)* *Kiho (Presumed Deceased)* *Nurari (Presumed Deceased)* *Yukimaru* Fuma clan *Sasame Fuma (Defected)* *Hanzaki Fuma (Defected)* *Kotohime Fuma (Defected)* *Jigumo Fuma (Deceased)* *Kamikiri Fuma (Deceased)* *Arashi Fuma (Deceased)* *Kagero Fuma (Deceased)* *Kotohime Fuma (Defected)* Other *Sasuke Uchiha (Defected) *Amachi (Incarcerated)* *Gen'yumaru (Incapacitated) *Mizuki (Incapacitated)** Kirigakure Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Zabuza Momochi (Defected, Deceased) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Defected) *Raiga Kurosuki (Defected, Deceased)* Demon Brothers *Gouzu (Defected) *Meizu (Defected) Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Gouzu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Meizu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased)* Mizukage *Madara Uchiha (Former, Possibly First Mizukage) Others *Unnamed Kirigakure Jinchūriki (Presumed Deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Mangetsu Hozuki (Deceased) Iwagakure *Kakko (Deceased) *Mahiru (Deceased) *Taiseki (Deceased) Kamizuru clan (anime only) *Suzumebachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased)* *Jibachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased)* *Kurobachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased)* Jinchuriki *Unnamed Iwagakure Jinchūriki (Deceased) *Rōshi (Deceased) Tsuchikage *First Tsuchikage (Deceased)* Missing-nin *Gantetsu *Deidara (Deceased) Amegakure Head Ninja *Nagato (current leader) *Hanzo (deceased) Team Oboro *Aoi Rokusho (Leader, Presumed Deceased)* *Oboro *Mubi *Kagari Team Shigure *Shigure (Deceased) *Midare (Deceased) *Baiu (Deceased) Ame Orphans *Nagato (Leader, a.k.a Pain) *Yahiko (Deceased, Became Deva path) *Konan Missing-nin *Kirisame* *Murasame* *Hisame* Others *Rain Special Ops Members *Ugatsu (presumed deceased) *Yudachi *Ryusui *Tatsuji (Konoha secret agent) Takigakure *Shibuki (Leader) *Unnamed Takigakure Jinchūriki *Shibuki's Father (Deceased) Team Kegon *Houki *Kegon *Unnamed Other Member Missing-nin *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Suien (Presumed Deceased)* Yukigakure (Anime Only) *Doto Kazahana (Deceased) *Fubuki Kakuyoku (Deceased) *Nadare Roga (Deceased) *Mizore Fuyukuma (Deceased) *Sosetsu Kazahana (Deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana (a.k.a. Yukie Fujikaze) Kagerogakure (Anime Only) *Genno (Deceased) *Genno's Son (Deceased) Kumogakure Jinchuuriki *Kirābī *Yugito Nii (Deceased) Team Samui *Samui *Karui *Omoi Raikage *Kirabi's Brother Others *Head Ninja of Kumogakure no sato (Deceased) *Jei (Unknown) *Jei's Partner *Current Raikage's Female Attendant *Yotsuki Clan Member Kusagakure Team Shiore *Shiore (Deceased) *Grass Genin 1 (Deceased) *Grass Genin 2 (Deceased) Others *Tsuba (Deceased) *Midori (Deceased) Hoshigakure (Anime Only) *Sumaru *Natsuhi (Deceased) *Hotarubi (Deceased) *Hokuto *Mizura *Yotaka *Shisou Hoshikage *First Hoshikage (Deceased) *Second Hoshikage (Deceased) *Third Hoshikage (Deceased) *Akahoshi (Incarcerated, Temporary) Yugakure Missing-nin *Hidan (Permanently Incapacitated) People from Unknown Villages Legendary Stupid Brothers *Fujin *Raijin Watari Ninja *Oki* *Nagare* *Hokushin* Land of Fire *Fuka (Deceased)* *Fudou (Deceased)* *Fuen (Deceased)* *Furido (Deceased)* *Chiriku *Bansai (retired) *Zenza *Ichigen (deceased) *Sentoki *Sora (formally) Others *Ishidate (Deceased)* *Kongou (Deceased)* *Karenbana (Deceased)* *Yomi (Deceased)* *Kusuna (Deceased)* *Gitai (Deceased)* *Setsuna (Deceased)* *Shizuku (Deceased)* *Unnamed Jinchūriki (Presumed Deceased) *Seimei* *Jin* *Suikon* *Ryugan* *Fujaku* *Granny Cat and Tamaki Land of Water *Kimimaro (Deceased) *Kaguya clan Patriarch (Deceased) *Ranmaru* Akatsuki Members *Madara Uchiha (Leader) *Pain (Proxy Leader) *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Permanently Incapacitated) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Deceased) Team Hawk *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo (2nd in Command) *Madara Uchiha (Team Benefactor) Associates *Yura (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) *Genji(Fate Unknown) *Zangei (Unknown) Untrained Humans *Tsunami *Tazuna *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Lord of the Land of Wind *Koji *Teuchi *Ayame *Futaba *Emi *Senta *Bunzou *Sandayu Asama* *Jirocho Wasabi* *Director Makino* *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Teyaki Uchiha *Uruchi Uchiha Animals *Akamaru *Akino *Bikochu Beetle* *Bisuke *Bull *Denka *Eight-Tailed Beast *Five-Tailed Beast *Four-Tailed Beast *Gama *Gamabunta *Gamahiro *Gamaken *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Gamariki* *Gerotora *Giant Bird *Giant Three-Headed Snake *Great Toad Sage *Guruko *Haimaru Sankyodai *Kamatari *Katsuyu *Kosuke *Kuromaru *Kyodaigumo *Kyodaija *Manda (deceased) *Monkey King: Enma *Nara Deer *Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *Ninkame *One-Tailed Shukaku *Pakkun *Seven-Tailed Beast *Shiba *Shima and Fukasaku *Shiromari *Six-Tailed Beast *Takamaru *Tenka and Hina Ninja Cats *Three-Tailed Beast *Tonton *Tora *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Uhei *Urushi Key *'' = Anime only ''** = Character is Canon but Affiliated to a Location only in Anime. Category:Naruto Category:Characters he:רשימת דמויות